The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame and a sewing machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame that can be attached to an embroidery frame moving device of a sewing machine that is capable of performing embroidery sewing and also relates to a sewing machine that is provided with the embroidery frame moving device to which the embroidery frame can be attached.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of performing embroidery sewing of a pattern in a work cloth that is a sewn object, the pattern including a character, a symbol, a graphic design, and the like. The sewing machine is provided with an embroidery frame moving device that moves an embroidery frame that holds the work cloth. Various types of embroidery frames are provided that differ according to the pattern that will be sewn. Each of the different types of the embroidery frames can be attached to the embroidery frame moving device. A sewing machine has been proposed that, through a receiving unit (an antenna), reads information that pertains to the embroidery frame from a wireless tag that is provided in the embroidery frame. The sewing machine may, for example, determine whether a selected embroidery pattern can fit within the embroidery frame, based on the information that has been read about the embroidery frame.